The Pharmacogenetics CORE integrates molecular genetics into the design and execution of the drug administration and clinical trials of pharmacotherapies for cocaine and methamphetamine dependence. The CORE will provide DNA isolation and DNA genotyping of cocaine- or methamphetamine-dependent patients from ongoing and completed clinical pharmacotherapy trials. Genetic variants and copy number variants (CNVs) will be analyzed for significant associations with response to pharmacotherapeutic treatment regimes. DNA samples will be evaluated for associations of 1) single nucleotide polymorphisms (SNPs), 2) copy number variants (CNVs), and 3) insertion/deletion variants with response to pharmacotherapy. As indicated in our Preliminary Data, we have started the examination ofthe CNVs. Searches ofthe literature and of bioinformatic databases will be conducted to translate the findings about the genetic associations with pharmacological responses into human studies. Genes with significantly associated variants identified from the bioinformatic searches will then be used in prospective pharmacogenetic selection of patients for the matching of these patients to the most appropriate of many available potential anti-addiction medications for further placebo controlled testing in either human laboratory drug administration or clinical trial studies.